


Stung Knight: Tic-Toc

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Tic [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee in Love, F/F, F/M, Harems, Kali Wants Grandbabies, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Kali is overjoyed about almost every thing about her daughter in law...except for the fact it won't lead to grandbabies.  The Bees then have a deep talk about their future.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Tic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Kali puts down a tray and starts pouring tea, passing it to Blake and Yang. She sits down and all three take a sip, followed by a quiet pause.

Kali: Blake. There is something we need to talk about.

Blake: Mom?

Kali: *breathes deep*

Kali: I am not saying I don't love my daughter-in-law, because I do. Very much. I love everything about her, and she does wonders for you and I've never seen you so happy...

Blake: Mom? What is?..

Kali: *holds up her hand*

Kali: There is just... one thing... that Yang cannot... do... for us...

Yang: Hm?

Blake: Mom! You cannot be serious.

Kali: There is nothing wrong with wanting grandbabies.

Yang: Wait, what?

Blake: I cannot believe you would suggest that.

Yang: Honestly, she has been giving us some pretty big hints.

Blake: What?

Yang: I'm sorry I can't...

Blake: Why on Remnant are you apologizing?

Yang: *takes a deep sip of her tea*

Yang: Just because... I mean... I honestly don't know how to say this...

Blake: *questioning look*

Yang: *takes a deep sip of her tea*

Yang: Let's make it simple; I'll just say it.

Yang: *finishes her tea and let's out a hot exhale*

Yang: I still kinda... you know... want some...

Blake: Well, excuse me if...

Yang: Just... hear me out for a second... then if you don't like it, we can have a colossal fight and never talk about it again.

Blake: *sighs*

Blake: I suppose that is fair enough.

Kali: That's really all I could ask for.

Blake: *drinks her tea*

Blake: I don't know what on Remnant makes you think I'll change my mind.

Yang: I have... kind of... been thinking... about a guy...

Blake: Yang?!

Yang: Remember? Hear me out. Then get mad.

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Blake: Just don't tell me it's Sun.

Yang: Cool dude, but never really spent any time together. You know him a lot better than the rest of us do.

Blake: *sighs*

Yang: So no.

Blake: Then who?..

Yang: Who do you think?

Blake: *shift about nervously*

Yang: There's only one dude badass enough to be with us, but sweet enough to keep us.

Blake: You wouldn't?

Yang: We both know I would, but the best part is that you would, too?

Kali: And just who are we talking about?

Blake: Mom!

Kali: Sorry. Just got my hopes up. I'll sit quietly in my mom corner.

*pregnant pause*

Yang: Let's say his name at once?

Blake: *annoyed, affirmative groan*

Yang: 1 - 2 - 3.

Blake and Yang: Jaune!

Yang: *suggestively raises her eyebrows*

Yang: See?

Blake: *sighs*

Kali: *excited, struggling to keep herself quiet*

Yang: He was with us the entire way. Hell, when we were beating ourselves up, he was the one moving forward.

Blake: You don't have to give me his resume. It is all true, however...

Yang: Badass, loving, adorable...

Blake: And we all trust each other... like family...

Kali (excitedly): Family?!

Blake: *shoots Kali a threatening gaze*

Kali: *sits back*

Kali: Mom corner.

Yang: *stands up, walks around the table, and sits down, snuggling up to Blake*

Yang: You know how much I love you?

Blake: No.

Yang: *recoils*

Blake: You ADORE me, and I adore you...

Yang: *hugs Blake even more powerfully*

Yang: You know I wouldn't?..

Blake: The worst part of this is that... it works?.. How could this work?

Yang: *holds up Blake's cup to her mouth*

Blake: *takes a sip*

Yang: Even more important, what do we do about it?

Blake: We can't just get him over the mail...

Yang: Why not?

Blake: *questioning look*

Yang: Alright, imagine this. Us.

Blake: *nods*

Yang: In our underwear.

Blake: uh... huh?..

Yang: Take a picture, and write Wish You Were Here.

Blake: How the hell did you just come up with a way to get Jaune with a single picture?

Yang: Alright, but what about this, back of the pictures, two lip-stick prints, and Don't Keep Us Waiting.

Blake: And who's going to take our picture?

Yang: I don't know, maybe someone with an interest in getting it to work.

Yang: *points to Kali*

Kali: *waves*

Blake: Mo-om?

Kali: If it helps, I would be happy to take your pictures.

* * *

Message: From: Kali Belladonna

Jaune: Blake's mom?

Jaune: *opens the message*

Jaune: *pulls his scroll to his chest*

Nora: Who is it?

Jaune: *looks at the picture again, this time staring*

Jaune: *scrolls to the next picture, this one of them from behind*

Picture: Don't keep us waiting.

Nora: Jaune?

Jaune: I think I have to go to Menagerie...

Nora: Sweet. Menagerie.

Jaune: *gives Nora a scared look*

Scroll: *vibrates*

Text: Bring your friends. The girls miss you all. You, especially.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune (nervously): You have to be Mr. Ghira Belladonna.

Ghira: I am. The people of Menagerie are not used to seeing Humans here, and for good reason.

Jaune: *gulps*

Ren: And so you are here to escort us, to assuage their misgivings?

Ghira: *looks at him questioningly*

Ghira: Yes.

* * *

They sat on the ground around a large table. Ghira with Kali. Blake with Yang. Jaune with Ren and Nora beside him.

Ghira: I suppose we should start with the Goliath in the room. I am... certainly not... excited about this... but the girls do speak of you in glowing terms. They are convinced, at least, that this is a good idea

Ren: If I might ask, why are we?..

Kali: I want grandbabies.

JNR: *recoils with shock*

Yang: Way to come out and say it, Mrs. B.

Kali: I thought I told you to call me mom...

Yang: Yeah... well... I... my mom...

Kali: I... I'm sorry...

Blake: We're already here, might as well... Jaune?

Jaune: Yes?

Blake: If there is someone... to... It would have to be you...

Jaune: While I am... INCREDIBLY... flattered... I...

Everyone: *stares at him*

Jaune: *heavy breathing*

Jaune: If I have kids, I want to, you know... be there for them... be a father to them...

*pregnant pause that lasts a few moments*

Yang: So, you're saying you want to marry us?!

Jaune: I... I... I...

Jaune: *heavy breathing*

Ghira: Perhaps this wasn't the best way to do this.

* * *

Jaune: *wakes up and looks around, finding himself in a bed*

Yang: Morning, Ladykiller.

Jaune: Morning?, uh, what?

Jaune: *eyes focus, noticing the Blake and Yang are in lingerie*

Yang: You did just propose.

Blake: In front of my parents...

Jaune: I did not...

Jaune: Okay... maybe... that's... what I said?..

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: Just tell me, are you girls serious?

Yang: You are the one who proposed to us.

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: To be fair, you are the ones who...

Blake: If there is a father for our children, it could not be anyone but you.

Jaune: Uh... huh?.. And if I was a father, I would want to actually be a father.

Blake: Ergo, we would all be married. Which is legal in Menagerie, by the way.

Jaune: So, I just proposed to the Chief's daughter and her wife in front of the Chief.

Jaune: *lays back and sighs*

Blake: Don't tell me you regret it.

Jaune: *breathing deeply*

Jaune: I want to make sure I am 100% involved in this.

Jaune: *breathing deeply*

Jaune: This is Menagerie. Wouldn't they have a problem with?.. marrying their?..

Blake: Problem?, yes, but I think they would eventually accept it. I have long been advocating for peace and acceptance between Humans and Faunus. Besides, I'm already married to Yang.

Yang: So, I blazed the trail for you. You can thank me... Hell, you know what you can do to thank me...

Jaune: Okay, next on my list of what-the-fuck-is-happening, how does your father feel about this?

Blake: We've convinced him.

Yang: Mrs. B. really helped.

Blake: He gets grandchildren, and we convinced him that you are the one.

Yang: He really liked the fact you showed up in heavy armour.

Jaune: *eyes open wide*

Jaune: *pats his body, finding himself in his underwear*

Yang: We figured we wouldn't go that one last step until you were awake enough to enjoy it.

Blake: We could not leave you like that.

Jaune: True... Alright, I seem to finally be fully awake... after... everything... that has happened. So, to recap. We?.. all want to get married. Your parents are okay with it. And what's going on with Ren and Nora.

Blake: Mom is probably trying to get as many stories about me as she can.

Jaune: And so, how do we get married?

Blake: Live together and share the same bed. Menagerie isn't as formal as the kingdoms are.

Jaune: *holds out his arms towards them*

Blake and Yang: *wicked smiles as they take his hands and let themselves be pulled into the bed*

* * *

Blake, Yang, and Jaune laid in bed, nude under the sheet, cuddled up to each other.

Yang: Listen, Ladykiller?

Jaune: Listening.

Yang: When did you... I thought... I don't know what I thought... but I thought it would take more...

Blake: When did you fall in love with us?

Jaune: *eyes wide*

Jaune: Probably the Emerald Forest. You were a team of superstar amazons goddesses who actually gave me the time of day.

Yang: Then why was Weiss the only one you went after.

Jaune: To be fair, I only asked her out like two or three times, and once was for the dance... which I never actually asked her to... I figured you were all too good for me...

Yang: To be fair, Pyrrha seems to be the only one who saw what you would become.

Yang: *starts kissing the side of Jaune's face*

Blake: *starts kissing the other side of his face*

Blake: Ready for another round?

Jaune: *rolls on top of Blake*

Jaune: Oh, hell yeah.

* * *

Jaune walks into the main hall with a girl on each arm.

Jaune: We worked out our differences.

Blake: *blushes and looks away*

Nora: I bet you did, Leader!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189731441375/stung-knight-tic-toc-part-ii) tumblog.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189720993629/stung-knight-tic-toc-part-i) tumblog.


End file.
